


Sleeping Beauty Awakes

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-17
Updated: 2009-02-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Sleeping Beauty Awakes

Title: Sleeping Beauty Awakes  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)'s Challenge #269: Once Upon a time  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: Silliness?  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Sleeping Beauty Awakes

~

Severus woke disoriented. The smell told him he was in the infirmary. Sensing movement, he tensed, stunned when lips slid against his. “Wha--?”

“Once upon a time, there was a potions accident.”

Severus’ eyes popped open.

“Ah, Sleeping Beauty awakes,” Potter chirped.

“This is what they teach trainee Healers? To assault your patients?” Severus growled.

Potter grinned. “Your Stunning Potion exploded, splashing you. That’s the cure.”

“Indeed. Well, if you’re done--”

Potter straddled him. “Not quite,” he purred. “The kiss was for you, the rest is for me, husband.”

Having a Healer in the family was quite beneficial, Severus decided.

~


End file.
